League of Losers: Afterlife
by volnaib
Summary: Стоит помнить о том, что душевные переживания свойственны всем, даже вашим заклятым врагам. Особенно полезно это держать в памяти, когда вам с ними приходится объединять усилия. Новые Люди Икс и другой молодняк из быв. Института Ксавьера.


**Пролог. ****Wish**** You ****Were ****Here  
><strong>

* * *

><p>На дворе осень, на траве плавно и грациозно танцуют листья. Лёгкий ветер, ещё тёплый и нежный, мягко обдувает лицо, её волосы щекочут ему нос…<p>

Её?

Он открыл глаза.

- Здравствуй, - девушка, склонившаяся над ним, едва заметно – но очень мягко – улыбнулась ему.

- Здравствуй, - чуть слышно ответил юноша, словно не веря своим ушам и боясь собственного голоса. Но глядя в спокойные глаза Прекрасной Девы, он стал чувствовать себя увереннее, словно бы частичка её всеобъемлющего спокойствия передалась и ему.

- Давно не виделись.

- Да… очень давно. Я скучал, - необъяснимая грусть охватила всё его существо, словно бы это он был виноват в том, что разлука была столь продолжительной.

- Я тоже, - мягко улыбнулась она; улыбка вышла тоже немного грустной. – Как ты?

Он открыл было рот, чтобы сказать какую-нибудь глупость, например, начать пересказывать всё то, что произошло с ним за последнее время. Как был в отчаянии из-за того, что не мог связаться с ней, не мог увидеться, сколько ошибок натворил, сколько раз взрывался от злости и вздыхал от безысходности. Сколько раз хватался за голову, повторяя «Я не хотел, я не хотел» вновь и вновь. Как хотел порою уткнуться головой в подушку и плакать, как малое дитя. Как держал себя в руках, не давая эмоциям завладеть собой, как отстранялся от внешнего мира. Всё ради неё. Кто-то бы сказал: «Из-за неё», и был бы неправ. Такой человек, как она, образ такого человека может лишь побуждать к совершению великих подвигов и прекрасных дел, и никак иначе. Она – светлая муза, прелестная чистая душа, сердце поэта или художника, нежное и ранимое, но исполненное редкой, хрупкой красоты.

Их пути разошлись. Давно, очень давно. Так распорядилась жестокая судьба, но что же поделаешь. Он совершил ошибку, ужасную, непоправимую; они не могли быть вместе, только не после того, что произошло. Он хотел бы всё исправить; если мог бы – повернул бы время вспять, но Року было угодно, чтобы каждый шёл своей дорогой, и дороги жизней их больше не пересекались.

Он изменился. Повстречал новую музу – совершенно иную, от неё веяло силой, в её спине, очевидно, был огромный металлический стержень вместо хребта. Она была красива, но её красота была иной, чёрной, подчеркнутой жёсткими линиями и открытыми корсетами. Он любил её, любил страстно, а она любила его. По крайней мере, он так думал. Она была одним из тех многочисленных факторов, что повлияли на его изменение, причём одним из самых значительных. Она многому его научила, заставила пересмотреть отношение к окружающим и к самому себе. Она теперь была смыслом его жизни, и никто иной.

Несмотря на то, что рядом была другая, юноша не мог перестать думать о первой, Светлой Музе. Вспоминал те мгновения, проведённые с ней, то волнение в душе, что он испытывал, когда она смотрела на него, когда улыбалась, когда переживала. Наверное, это было неправильно. Она осталась словно бы в прошлой жизни, ныне никак с ним не связанная. Но он боялся забыть, боялся, что с исчезновением её образа из его головы случится непоправимое, из его жизни словно вырвут кусок, да что там из жизни, из души! Причём кусок – нет, часть – самую прекрасную. Потому он бережно хранил о ней самые нежные воспоминания где-то глубоко внутри.

Юноша очень хотел сказать ей что-то, рассказать не столько о событиях давно минувших дней, сколько о чувствах, обуревавших его тогда. Но сейчас, глядя в её прекрасные глаза, он понял, что всё это совсем не то. Изумительные пряди волос Первой Музы беспокойно колыхались на ветру, словно желая взлететь и отправиться путешествовать по дальним странам. Каждая черточка её лица, каждый изгиб её тела, каждое движение были идеальны, как и она сама, и он наконец понял, что всё произошедшее осталось далеко позади и более не имело значения… кроме одного.

- Прости, что тогда сделал тебе больно, - тихо сказал он.

Она улыбнулась, и от этого потеплело на сердце.

- Я тебя простила. Уже давно.

Девушка, едва касаясь кончикам пальцев кожи, провела пальцами по его щеке, словно очерчивая контур лица, и легко, нежно прикоснулась к нему губами. Молодой человек закрыл глаза; сердце забилось, как бешеное; он осторожно касался её волос, словно боясь, что она вот-вот растворится в воздухе.

- Мне очень жаль, что тебя нет рядом, Лори, - голос его прерывался.

- Мне тоже, Кевин. Мне тоже, - произнесённые ею слова были квинтэссенцией всей грусти, какая только может существовать на грешной земле.

Он сжимал девушку в своих объятиях, и ветер сдувал с его глаз непрекращающиеся слёзы. Он гладил её волосы, дотрагивался до её бархатной кожи, осторожно целовал её лицо, касался губами её точёной шеи. Он так не хотел, чтобы этот сон кончался.

Единственный, где его прикосновение не превращало его Музу в прах.

Но Судьбе всегда были нужны его страдания. Поэтому ветер переменился, девушка со слезами – своими и его – на лице исчезла, буквально растворившись в воздухе; он кричал, просил не уходить, но тут произошёл толчок, словно маленькое землетрясение. Запахи переменились, воздух стал более затхлым и холодным, тяжело заходил в лёгкие. Когда он снова открыл глаза, оказалось, что уже вечер, всё вокруг залито каким-то серо-коричневым светом, он сидит на асфальте… перчаток нет. К нему протянулась какая-то металлическая рука. Зачем? Ударить? Убить? Помочь встать? Поздороваться? Потрогать, чтобы проверить, жив ли он?

- Здравствуй, Кевин, - раздался сверху чей-то знакомый голос. Мужской, молодой, довольно резкий и недовольный. – Добро пожаловать в Лигу Лузеров.

* * *

><p><strong>От автора:<strong> в заглавии стоит название замечательной песни Pink Floyd. Композиция очень душевная. Концертные версии также рекомендуются к прослушиванию.


End file.
